Someday
by foodgasm
Summary: First Year- Post Hogwarts: "It's you!" Draco Malfoy's eyes widened when a bushy haired girl hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Draco, it's me Hermione, Hermione Granger" "Drakie, do you know her", Pansy glared. "No. I don't" he scowled and rubbed his cheek
1. Kids

* * *

**A/N: Here is another DrH fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter. Hope you guys like this one. Whether you like it or hate it, I would like to know what you guys think, so REVIEW please!.Thank you : )

* * *

  
**

A little girl was playing outside on a windy afternoon. She had fair skin, beautiful brown eyes, pinkish lips and a soft wavy hair in cute pigtails. She looked adorable in her pink jumper and leather mary-janes.

The girl hummed to herself while picking some wild flowers. The grass was up to her chest but she didn't mind. She loved the feeling of the wild grass tickling her skin as the wind blew. She giggled when some grass rubbed against her nose. "acccccchhhhoooo", she sneezed, her eyes all red an glassy. She sighed and laid on the ground as she watched the sky up above. She was on vacation with her family.

"Look Ella, that one looks like a fluffy rabbit...", she said as she talked to her doll.

"Fluffy rabbit? No it doesn't. It looks like an otter", someone very near her sniffed.

The girl stiffened and abruptly sat. She looked around wondering where the voice came from. She whipped behind her and her eyes grew huge with surprise. A little boy was lying on his back near her head. "Hello..." the girl squeaked. She has never seen a boy like him. He was a strange but handsome little creature with hair as white as snow. The boy didn't reply but sniffed instead.

"Are you OK?", the girl squatted facing the boy.

"yes", the boy said trying to make a courageous face.

"No you're not", the girl stated the obvious. "Your eyes are all fluffy and red" she smiled.

"I'm fine", the boy snapped and stood up. "What are you doing here? This is my dad's land."

" I kind of wandered around and sort of got lost." the little girl bit her lip.

"you should leave"

"Why are you such a grouch?" the girl also hopped up and frowned.

"Do you always ask too many questions?", he smirked.

The girl laughed "You sound like my mum" her smile wavered when the boy frowned some more "What's wrong?"

"My parents were fighting again... They always fight." he sniffed.

"Is that why you're hiding?" she sat down, making herself more comfortable.

"I'm not hiding. Malfoys never hide", he said as he raised his chin up and puffed his little chest out.

"What's a Mal..Mal..." the little girl struggled with the new word.

"Malfoy", he said his name proudly. "Draco Malfoy"

"Draco" she said as if she's testing his how his name sounds. "I like it" The boy smirked.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Hermione", he repeated. "I don't like it" he said as blunt as a little kid can be.

"Too bad I. I happen to like it" girl stuck out her tongue in defiance. "It was my grandmother's"

" It's too muggle..."

"Muggle? What's that?"

"Non magic folk... at least that's what my daddy says" he frowned. _**Never talk to muggles. They are inferior and dirty **_he suddenly remembered what his father had said. He sat down and observed the little girl before him. "That's strange... You don't seem dirty" he said as he turned her hand over, looking at it closely. Then he held Hermione's face and looked at it.

"Why should I be?" she asked. "and there is no such thing as magic", she added.

"is too" Draco frowned. He was not used to someone contradicting him other than his father.

"is not"

"is too"

"prove it" Hermione ordered crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Draco frowned and looked at her. "I can't. I have no wand."

"You're strange. You know that?" she laughed.

"Strange? You want strange? Fine I'll prove it" he said angrily. "DOBBY!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs. "DOBBY I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE! NOW!"

CRACK

Hermione jumped straight into the little boys arms. "What was that?" she ask her voice trembled and her eyes widened with fear.

"Master is calling Dobby?", a little green creature appeared in front of Hermione's eyes. She was too scared to speak she buried her head in to Draco's chest. Upon seeing his little master Dobby, the elf, eyes' widened. " Little master is got his robes all dirty and grassy. Big master is going to kill Dobby. He is.. he is", the little green creature frantically searched for something to bang his head with. When he found nothing he bumped his head on the dirty ground and started punishing himself.

Hermione's eyes widened at the creature's sudden outburst and knelt down as he cradled the creature's head which defiantly squirmed out of her grasp and wailed as he kept on banging his head to the muddy ground.

"Stop him!" Hermione panicked and shouted.

Draco just looked at the girl too stunned to speak. He had never seen anybody be nice to a house elf before. His father always taught him that house elves were not to be pitied upon and deserved to be treated like the slaves they are.

"Draco please stop him... he's going to get hurt", Hermione clutched her small hands to Draco's little arms. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Dobby I order you to stop. My dad's not going to kill you", he said. But the little elf was too busy punishing himself to hear his little master's orders. "DOBBY I SAID STOP!" He bellowed. The elf looked at his master. His lips quivered and his little elf's body trembling.

"but little master..." Dobby sniffed. "You're father..."

"won't know." he said calmly. "I order you to snap your fingers and make me clean " Draco ordered as he looked at his robes then to Hermione.

"As little master wishes", the elf snapped his little fingers and just like magic all the dirt and dust disappeared from Draco's robes.

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Now who says there is no such thing as magic?" Draco mocked at the now impressed little girl.

"Can you do that?" the girl asked.

"Not yet... but someday" the little boy said.

"Can you teach me how?" Hermione asked looking at Draco with her best imitation of a pupppy dog's eyes. She mastered the look as her parent's couldn't say no when she gave them that look.

"Someday..." he smiled. "Dobby you can go now", he ordered a less meanly. POP! The elf vanished

----

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" bolted up as she heard her mother's frantic calls "uh-oh" she muttered. "Come" she said as she grabbed Draco's wrists and ran.

"Where are we going?" Draco said breathlessly as he tried to keep up with his new found friend.

"I want to introduce you to my mum", she said as they got out of the grassy field.

Draco dug his feet to the ground causing Hermione to abruptly stop. "What?" Hermione frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea", he said.

"Well too late. Here she comes", she said as he gripped Draco's hands tightly.

"Dear where have you been? I have been looking all over for you?", Jane Granger swooped down and hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh hello?", Jane said as she looked down on the little boy who was holding her daughter's hand. Draco smiled shyly at the woman. "Dear aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Jane inquired her lips tugging upward.

"Oh sorry. Mum this is Draco Mal... Mal..." she was having trouble saying his last name again.

"Malfoy", he said as he puffed his chest and bowed to the lady politely.

" I was about to say that", Hermione frowned. Draco smirked.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing", Jane said as he patted Draco's cheek affectionately. Draco's ears turned red as he was not used to affections like that especially from a woman. "Where do you live?"

"Malfoy Manor. ", Draco said proudly as he pointed at his house/

"You mean that sad old mansion?" Jane's face furrowed as she looked across the field. "It's not a good place for a kid to grow up", she said sympathetically.

"Little Master! Little Master!" someone squeaked from the fields. It was Dobby. " Your father is looking for little master. Little Master where are you?"

Draco eyes widened in panic. It was OK for a little girl to see a magical creature but a grown up was out of the question. "Stay where you are", he shouted. "I have to go" he said abruptly to Hermione and her mother. He ran to the fields.

"wait!" Hermione said breathlessly as she tried to catch up with him. "Stop!" she pleaded. "When can I see you again?" she asked when she reached Draco who slowed down. "Tomorrow same time" he said as he ran. Hermione smiled happy to have found a new friend.

"Come on dear..." Jane said as she scooped her daughter up and kissed her nose. "Time for tea"

"Can we invite Draco for tea tomorrow?" Hermione smiled at her mother with a pleading puppy dog eyes Jane just laughed and nodded her head.

-----

**A/N: DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU DID. I ALSO HOPE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Connected

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! LOVED THEM ALL!

* * *

**

"Where have you been boy", Lucius asked in a deadly whisper..

"Outside", Draco stared at his feet, desperately trying not to tremble from fear of his father.

"You will look at me when you're spoken to boy", Lucius snapped. "Malfoys don't stare at the floor and look weak" Lucius said maliciously.

"Yes father", Draco looked at his father, his lips slightly quivering and eyes all glassy.

"Now where were you?" his father asked again. This time his voice angry and demanding.

"Outside.. at the fields", he softly said.

"Can you please enlighten me why my son... the Malfoy heir is doing outside... on the fields like a commoner?" Lucius asked, his eyes gleaming with anger, and looked at a trembling Dobby.

"Master.. I..."

"Crucio!", Lucius pointed his wand menacingly at the poor house elf who gave a blood curling scream. Draco's eyes widened when he saw _his_ house elf writhing in pain. He has never heard his father utter that spell before so he stepped in front of his father trying to shield Dobby, not knowing the consequences of his actions . Once he blocked the curse, his little body slumped to the floor and a terrible scream came out of his wide open lips. He never felt pain like that in his entire life. He felt like his blood was boiling inside him and his guts were slashed from his body.

Once Lucius realized that it was his son on the receiving end of the spell he stopped it immediately. "Narcissa!" he called for his wife. His voice booming. Narcissa rushed to the room. When she saw her son lying on the floor all bloody unconscious she made a horrifying scream.

"Lucius! You have gone too far!" she said as she cried and pounded her husband's chest with her fists. Narcissa who always keep her emotions in check was now in hysterics.

"The boy stepped in the way" he said cooly. Giving no sign of remorse. "Take care of him. I'm going to my study. He better be clean when I see him tonight" he ordered and left.

Narcissa knelt down in beside her son's bloodied body and wept for awhile. She took out her wand from her robe " Wingardium Leviosa", she whispered and levitated Draco out of the lobby and to her son's bedroom. She muttered another spell and all the blood disappeared; leaving open wounds and bruises. She took out a salve from Draco's cabinet and spread it on his injured parts. She covered him with his black silk blanket and kissed him goodnight.

-----

Lucius downed his whiskey for the nth time as he stared outside from his window. He felt guilty hurting his son, though he wouldn't admit it openly. To him, weakness is showing emotion. He tried to drink away his guilt but whiskey never had any effect on him. Nothing did. He waited in his study until he was sure his family was asleep before he crept in their rooms. The luxurious grandfather clock in his study chimed at exactly midnight and he placed his glass down on his oak table. He opened his door with his wand and began his nightly ritual.

He went up the grand stair case and turned right, where his son's room was. He opened Draco's door , which creaked. He went inside without a sound and observed his son from a distance. He is always like this every night. Lovingly observing his son from a distance. He loves his son... very much but he chose not to show it because he doesn't know how to and showing love for his son was perceived to be impractical especially when his master was the Darkest wizard in the world.

He crept toward his son's bed and hovered over him. A single tear fell from his eye when he saw his son's bruises. Never in his entire life had he raised his wand at his family. He wanted the best for his heir. He did not want his son to be mingling with commoners and taint his son's reputation amongst his friends and potential pure blooded mates which unfortunately were his Dark Master's minions.

He stiffened when Draco shifted in his sleep, moaning slightly in pain. When he was sure that his son had not awakened, he crept nearer and gave his son a feather-light kiss on the forehead. He slowly walked away and closed the door behind him. His next stop was his wife's room. They sleep in separate quarters now, just like the other elite pure blood families that has begot an heir. Once an heir is born, it was tradition for the spouses to have separate chambers and the men to have mistresses. This luxury, Lucius did not indulged in, he tried but he couldn't do it for in his own way, he loves his wife... very much and this strange behavior caused a stir among his male friends who thought that he was "unmanned".

He opened his wife's door and just like what he did at his son's room, he watched his wife for a moment until he was sure that she was asleep. He walked silently towards her king sized bed and looked at her angelic face which was now stained with tears. He wanted to dry the tears but stopped when he realized what he was about to do. He sighed and kissed her lightly. She shifted when his lips touched her mouth and smiled in her sleep "Lucius" she muttered and at that moment, Lucius never felt more alone in his entire life. With head bowed, he left the room.

----

Hermione woke up with the sun's rays in her eyes. She smiled and hopped out of bed. Mornings always make her cheery and giddy. She put her robe on and dashed out of the door. "Morning mummy, daddy", she cheerfully said as she kissed both of her parent's cheeks.

"Someone's in a good mood" her dad smiled as he rubbed his daughter's head.

"Dad!" she laughed.

"She has a new friend" her mother smiled. "A boy.." she added.

"What?" her father shouted in mock horror. "This is too early for me to have boy problems. Are you insinuating that our Hermione... our little "eight-year-old" Hermione has a boyfriend?" her father teased.

"Dad... yuck! Boys are gross", she said like she tasted something awful in her mouth.

"But dear... Draco is a boy", her mother laughed.

"Well he doesn't smell like one does he?" Hermione pouted. "So he's not yucky but I'm never going to have a boyfriend. Daddy is the only man for me." she said sweetly and looked at her father with adoring eyes.

"I love you too baby", her father laughed. "Now eat your pancakes before it gets cold."

On the other side of the field, the Malfoy family was also having breakfast... in silence.

---

Hermione pouted as she picked some wild flowers. Her mother wanted a center piece for tea and she happily obliged to get some flowers for her but now she was pouting as her new friend was late. She then heard the grass ruffling, an indication that someone was coming. " Your late.." she said as she turned around trying her hardest not to smile. The truth is she was happy seeing her new friend again. "What happened?", she frowned her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Draco limped his way toward her clearly in pain " Fell down the stairs" he said looking at her straight in the eye. His father taught him that trick. If your looking at the person's eye when your making a lie they would believe you. He tried that trick with his father but he never succeeded.

"oh OK", Hermione said. Then she drew nearer and kissed his cheek.

"yuck!...what was that for?" Draco said as he wiped his cheek wincing in pain.

" A kiss. My mummy always gives me a kiss when I get a boo-boo", she smiled. Proud that she was doing what her mother would have done.

"What's a boo-boo?" Draco asked as he stepped away from the affectionate girl.

"That's a boo-boo", Hermione said, pointing at his bruised cheek. Draco just grunted and nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

"Come on...", she said as she grabbed Draco's wrists like yesterday.

" Where are you taking me?"

"My mummy invited you for tea" she informed him breathlessly as they walked.

"Wait", Draco dug his feet on the ground again.

"What is it this time?" Hermione said irritatedly.

" I can't let her see me like this", he said. "Dobby! Dobby!"

**CRACK!**

Hermione upon hearing the crack leaped into Draco's arms and buried her head on his chest.

"What is young master doing in outside again? Young master's father will kill Dobby..."

"Why do you always do that?" Draco smirked and looked at the little girl in his equally little arms, ignoring Dobby's question.

"It sounded like thunder... I hate thunder..." she said her voice muffled. Draco just smiled. "Dobby make my wounds disappear... now!" he ordered.

"but little master", Dobby protested, his eyes as huge as pingpong balls.

"My father is out for the afternoon. I will be back before he gets home. Now do what I asked you to do!"

"You forgot to say please" she said her voice still trembling.

"What?" Draco said surprised

"You forgot to say please", she repeated as she cautiously patted the elf's head. Scared that it might bite her.

"Malfoys never say please.. and too late, I'm already "boo-boo" free", Draco laughed after Dobby snapped his fingers and did a concealment charm.

Hermione pouted when she realized that Draco was indeed "boo-boo" free. "Well say thank you then",

"Malfoys don't say thank you" Draco spat angrily.  
"It's either do it or me kissing you again... you choose", Hermione said giving him a bright smile.

"Thank you", Draco muttered unwillingly to to the elf who just smiled widely at him and bowed his head.

"Let's go!" Hermione grabbed his hands and excitedly headed to her parents' cottage to have tea.

----

Hermione kissed her parents goodnight and happily skipped up the stairs to her room. She brushed her teeth and snuggled between her sheets as she cuddled with her doll. Her window sills were open so that some breeze would enter her room.

_**Flap... flap...**_

She sprang from her bed and looked around her moonlit room, when he gaze reached her window, she gave a frightened squeak when she saw a beautiful hawk perched on her window sill. She was about to scream for her dad when she noticed that the owl was holding something in his claws. She gingerly stepped near the owl and cautiously took out the object from its claws which happened to be a piece of parchment. She unrolled it and read in the moonlight.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I'm sorry if I might have scared you with my hawk. Don't be scared. She won't bite. **_

Hermione looked at the hawk and patted her head.

_**Hermes is a messenger hawk. From now on I use her to write to you. Don't bother answering back. My daddy would be very angry if he knew I was writing to a muggle.**_

Hermione stopped reading and looked out the window at the barely visible mansion across the field. Draco has told her everything about his father. How big and scary he was and Hermione was indeed scared of the little boy's father.

_**I will write to you at night time if my daddy will not be home the next day. Just keep Hermes hidden in your room until we meet in the afternoon. Bring him to the fields when we meet and I will take care of her.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**D.M.**_

In the entire length of Hermione's vacation, this has been their ritual every time Draco learns that his father will be away. He will write to Hermione in the evening and Draco will sneak out of the house the following afternoon after his father had left, running into the fields to meet with his only friend and hurrying back to the manor before his father returns.

----

Hermione woke up one morning feeling sad. This is the last morning of her vacation. They would return to Paris in the afternoon. She went down the stairs and kissed her parents good morning without her usual giddiness.

"What's wrong dear? Are you sick?" Jane asked her daughter with a frown on her face and touched Hermione's forehead.

"No mom... I'm alright.." she sighed as she pushed her food around with her fork.

"What's wrong princess?" her dad asked her.

"We're leaving this afternoon", she said suddenly into tears. "Draco..." she sobbed.

" Honey..."

"I don't want to go dad... I don't want to leave him", she clung into her mothers neck and buried her head into her chest.

"Shhh...." Hermione's mother cooed as she comfortingly rubbed her back. Hermione hiccuped in between sobs.

"Princess.... we'll be back next summer... I promise" her dad crouched down in front of her and smiled

_**hiccup** _" You promise?" she whispered as she peered from her mother's chest.

"I swear", he said as he kissed her daughter's cheek.

Hermione smiled broadly and hugged her parents " I can't wait to tell Draco! I'm meeting him at the fields after lunch before we leave!" she said happily as she bounded up the stairs to finish up her packing.

---

Hermione ran to the fields when she finished eating her lunch. She was so excited to tell her friend the good news. She smiled broadly when she saw Draco sit at the crept up behind him to surprise the little boy

Before she could say "booo"... " You're late", Draco spoke up.

" No I'm not... You're just early", she huffed, disappointed that she didn't surprise him. " How come you can always tell that I'm coming?" she pouted some more as she sat beside him.

"You have heavy feet", he teased.

"I do not.."

"do too"

not...

too..

"I'm leaving soon", she whispered sadly.

"I know..." he whispered back " I'm gonna miss you Hermione... You're the only friend I've got...", he said as he laid down on his back.

"Pansy is not your friend?" she asked.

"No she's not... Pansy's too girly... she's irritating", He scowled. " Always trying to play house with me. Annoying." he added. Hermione just smiled.

"oh... Draco! I almost forgot!" she grinned. "My dad said that we will be back next summer! Isn't it great?"

" I have a surprise for you..." Draco sat up.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well... it's going to hurt but... I want you to have a part of me..." he mumbled

" What is it?" she asked curiously.

Draco took out a silver dagger from his robes. The dagger, obviously very sharp glistened in the sun. Hermione squeaked.

"What are you going to do?" she asked eyes wide, now afraid.

"Do you trust me?" he looked into her eyes. Hermione nodded. " Then give me your hand" he said.

Hermione gave her small hand to Draco. Draco gently took it and looked into her eyes. "Trust me?" he asked again. Hermione nodded her eyes fearful. Before she could react Draco punctured her finger using the dagger. She screamed but Draco placed her small hands over her mouth.

"Shhh...." he said "Someone might hear... I'm sorry... Now take the dagger and do the same thing to me" he ordered, shoving the handle to Hermione's shaking uninjured hand.

"No..." Hermione cried.

"Please Hermione", Draco ordered mimicking Hermione's puppy dog eyes. " I will explain later after the ritual".

Hermione, being the curious girl that she is finally relented. She grasped Draco's tiny finger, closed her eyes and sliced it. Draco's breath hitched when the blade sliced through his skin.

" I'm so sorry.."

"No.. it's OK. It didn't hurt much", he stated bravely and pulled out a silver goblet from his robes. " Give me your finger again" he ordered. Hermione hid her injured finger from Draco.

"Don't worry. I won't cut it again", he reassured her. "I promise"

Hermione gingerly gave Draco her finger and he milked her finger and let the blood drop to the cup. He then did the same thing to his own finger.

Draco swirled the goblet around and then took a sip.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione shouted looking disgusted. "Ewww"

" It doesn't taste like blood at all" he stated. " Your turn", he shoved the goblet to Hermione who backed away clearly revolted.

"No."

"Hermione..." he said "come on trust me"

Hermione took the goblet from Draco hesitatntly. SHe then pinched her nose and took a sip. "Sweet..." she observed. "What's in it other than blood?" she asked curiously.

"Teardrop of a phoenix", he promptly answered. "Now you have a piece of me and I have a piece of you.... were connected", he smiled.

"o OK..." Hermione looked confused.

"You'll understand one of these days", he smiled brightly at her. "Here..." he shoved some books heavy enough for Hermione to carry.

"What's all these?" she asked.

"It's the history of my world and a description on how my world is like. A few spells here and there. No one can read it except you but keep it safe though", he added. "When you come back next summer you'll actually understand what I will tell you without being confused", he gave her a lengthy answer which confused her even more.

"but..."

"Hermione! Hermione!" she was cut off by her mother's voice. " Hermione... Dear were leaving... ", she called out.

"Come on... your mummy's calling you", he grabbed her wrists and guided her out of the fields in a rush.

"but..."

"There you are... Oh hi Draco", Jane smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco turned beet red and smiled. "Come on dear were going to be late for our flight. Say goodbye to Draco now.." Jane smiled at her daughter.

"but..." Hermione protested not only because she didn't want to leave yet but because she had her question unanswered.

"Go Hermione you're going to be late", he gently pushed her to her mother. "Don't worry, I'll write to you", he added " through Hermes"

"You heard him dear he'll write now get in the car we don't want to be late for our flight" Jane said. "Now say goodbye to Draco"

"Goodbye..." she whispered her tears now sliding down her face. She approached him and gave him a kiss in the cheek goodbye. "Take care", she hiccuped and ran to the car... never looking back. Draco just stood by the road side until the little red car was out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. THIS ROOKIE WRITER IS BEGGING YOU. : ) AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. Once Upon a December

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I love them all! It seems like I have slightly improved. As evidenced by the number of reviews I got from the previous chapter. Thank you all and remember. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters but the plot of this story is 100% mine. :P cheers and remember! R&R please!

* * *

  
**

"Daddy please... not Hermoine", Draco begged, clutching his father's robes with his little hands.

"Get up boy", Lucius whispered, his voice, eerily soft and menacing. Lucius crouched down and grabbed his son's robes. His alabaster face an inch from Draco's. "Malfoys never beg. Especially when its for their inferiors"

"but..."

"What would the Dark Lord think when his chosen one took a liking to a lowly muggle?", the man asked coldly. "She must, will be dealt with" he stood up and pried Draco's hands from his robes.

As Draco realized his father was walking away, he ran after him and grabbed his waist. "Please father... I won't write to her again... please don't hurt her" Draco's voice quivered as he tried his best not to cry. His father doesn't like it when he cries.

"Too late, son. I already made up my mind" Lucius sneered, pulled himself free and walked away in long, rushed strides, locking the door behind him.

"NO! Father! Please!", Draco screamed and pounded on the heavy oak door.

---

"Mummy! Daddy!" Hermione screamed from her bed. A storm was brewing. The lighting intense and the thunder was booming. "Mummy! Daddy!" she wailed.

Her daddy barged in the room still in his pajamas followed by her mother. " It's alright dear... it's just thunder and lightning", her mother cooed as she went to the other side of the bed to hug her daughter.

" Nothing is gonna happen princess... daddy's here", her father reassured her in a calming voice. She snuggled in his chest breathing in his scent. It was familiar and calming.

CLAP!

Hermione cowered under the sheets when a blinding light seemed to enter the room. Her little body was trembling. "Daddy make it go away... make it go away..." she begged her voice frantic.

"Hush dear.. ", her mother held her daughter tightly and begun to softly sing. Her daughter always calms down when she sings to her.

**_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_**

Her father kissed her forehead and hummed next to his wife. Hermione felt her body relax through the beautiful music and melody.

**_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._**

Draco kept on pounding on his bedroom door hoping that someone would help him and let him out. His eyes all red and puffy, his fists all swollen and bloody. He knelt in front of the door he covered his face with trembling hands weeping for the life of his only friend.

**_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December_**

**_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._**

Another blinding light entered the room only this time it was brighter and much more blinding. The family looked through the doorway with wide eyes. In the entrance stood a man in a black cloak his face covered with a hood. The masked figure drew near the terrified family in a terrifyingly slow pace.

"Who are you?" Hermione's father demanded trying to keep his voice shaking. The masked figure reached for his robes. Mr. Granger stood up and went in front of the bed , pathetically trying to protect his terrified family.

"Daddy..." Hermione called his father.

"It's OK princess. It's gonna be OK. Daddy's right here", Mr. Granger looked at her daughter calmly but his eyes... his eyes told a different story.

"What do you want?", Mr. Granger asked. "Money?" he coolly asked. "If it is money. There's a safe in the library downstairs. Take all of it. Just leave me and my family alone", his voice was now shaking.

"Nothing you have is of interest to me muggle. In fact you are nothing but filth", and with a flick of his wand, the family's world was devoured in darkness.

_**Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...**_

Draco raised his head when he heard the door creak. "Father", he whispered. Inwardly hoping that his father has changed his mind. He looked at his father's eyes but they were cold and emotionless.

"It's done... your little muggle is gone", he informed his weeping son softly. He crouched down like he did earlier that evening and held his son in his arms. Draco defiantly tried to wiggle himself free but his father was way too strong for him. When he got tired he just knelt there, never saying a word to his father.

"I'm sorry...", Lucius whispered into Draco's ears. For the first time in his entire life Draco felt his father's lips on his forehead. He looked at his father confusedly but... "Obliviate", Lucius whispered, his voice void of any emotions. Draco's body suddenly went limp and his eyes all vacant. Lucius carried his son's body to bed and whispered something in his ear for moment and kissed him good night, just like any other night but this time it felt different for Lucius Malfoy knew that his son will never be his _son _ever again.

**_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December....._**

**_

* * *

_A/N: Done! *Ducks and hides from the angry readers* **

**I know this chapter is short from my usual. Unfortunately this chapter is a major turning point of my story.**

**So if you want te next chapter real bad, just click on the review button and type in your awesome reviews and press send. **

**Call it a bribe of you must... but all I care is knowing that you liked my story and that you are a satisfied yet anxious reader.**

**So start reviewing everyone!**

**'till next time!**

**P.S. Once Upon a December- ANASTACIA (OST)  
**


	4. Bloody Hell!

**Hey guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! To those of you who are asking if I will continue this story, the answer is yes = ) Anyways... on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything familiar is owned by her but the plot of this story is mine :)**

---

In the well lit streets of muggle London, two figures were walking briskly, brushing past the evening strollers. The two, a man and a woman, seemed peculiar in the jean-clad community. They were both wearing robes, too heavy for a summer night. They seemed so out of place that if people saw them, they can't help but crane their necks for a second glance... that is if they saw them. In fact they seemed to mimic the ghosts, unseen by the ordinary human eye.

The man wore grand robes of magenta, his beard all long and silvery, boosting up his regal. "Albus tell me again why we should bring the letter to this specific family personally?", his woman companion asked. She was wearing black robes and her hair in a tight neat bun.

"Because this family has little knowledge about our world and something tells me that they are a little, should we say freaked out by their child's abilities.", he stated as he lead the woman to an open archway leading to a narrow path.

"I thought they already accepted their child's..er... uniqueness", the woman asked confusedly.

"They did about a year ago. The child did seem to be different, but it was minor and petty. However about a couple of months ago, things went all wrong", Albus Dumbledore said with a frown.

"wrong? How?",

" Despite the child being different, it didn't seem to be so pronounced. So they decided to enroll the child in a muggle school to achieve a little normalcy... this way", they turned to a curb and continued to walk at a steady pace.

" Even with a regular institution of learning, the child did not fit in, and she was ridiculed because of it. According to her parents, they would find her all alone in an empty classroom after class reading books and muttering. Her parents, scared of her behavior reprimanded her and sent her to see one of those muggle doctors, as expected, he saw nothing wrong with her.", he flicked his wand and opened a grandly fashioned gate. "The parents were relieved when the medic told them that it was only a defense mechanism to hide her loneliness. So as any parent would, they encouraged their daughter to social and school work, which she had top ranks. Unfortunately, her peers did not take a liking to her sudden popularity with the teachers. They teased her, and as the average student would say "made her life a living hell". She lost it and almost burnt the whole building down."

"How did you come to know her and her family?" the woman asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth, Minerva, I have been searching for her for two years now. She and her parents were victims of a death eater attack two years ago. It seemed like it was an independent occurrence. Voldemort" the woman flinched upon hearing the dark wizard's name. " you shouldn't fear the name Minerva", Dumbledore looked at her pointedly. "As I was saying, it was an independent occurrence and Voldermort did not know anything about it during that time. How they survived the attack still remains a mystery" he declared his face full of thought. "After the incident I searched for them but they mysteriously disappeared and couldn't be traced."

"Fortunately, the doctor they consulted turned out to be a half blood and found out that Hermione, though has muggles as parents, developed our abilities. He contacted me immediately and reported to me about his discovery. I urged the doctor to continue seeing the child to guide her and explain to the muggle parents the uniqueness of their daughter" Dumbledore knocked at the white door of the house indicating their arrival.

"but ever since the fiasco a couple of months ago, Hermione has been in the confinements of her parents mansion away from the outside world.

"You don't want another Tom Riddle", Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened as the realization seeped in. "Albus do you..."

"No my dear. Though she seems very powerful, she is not Tom Riddle in the making. She has the heart of an angel but the temper of a dragon" he chuckled and the old woman looked at him questioningly.

Before she could ask more questions an impeccably dressed man opened the door. "Yes?" the man asked politely.

"Good evening", the old man's eyes twinkled. " I am Albus Dumbledore and this fine lady is Minerva McGonagall. The Grangers are expecting us", he looked at Mineva who seemed to be suddenly interested on the thread on her sleeve.

"This way please", the buttler lead them to the foyer. "The master would be with you in a minute" The buttler went up the stairs to collect the Granger family.

The Granger family, though muggles were very well of. Mr. Granger came from a very wealthy family and he and his family survived through his trust fund. He and his wife were both dentists but they did not get any commission from it. They volunteered their services to the poor and needy.

"Professor Dumbledore... Professor McGonagall", Mr. Granger and his wife greeted their guests warmly. "Our daughter is upstairs studying." his smile faltered a little. "Since the incident in her old school, we decided to home school her. She seems to like it though." he laughed.

"Should we call her?", Hermione's mother asked politely. "Headmaster?"

"Not yet my dear. The professor and I will explain to you two first the implications of her stay in Hogwarts", he said.

"Alright... lets get more comfortable shall we?", before Mr. Granger could lead them to the sitting room, Dumbledore flicked his wand and four plush chairs appeared into thin air.

"A little demonstration on what is to be discussed", Dumbledore smiled at the couple.

"As your doctor explained to you Hermione is very unique. She is a witch, a muggle born" Minerva McGonagall started.

"Muggle-born?", Jane Granger asked with open curiosity. " How come I've heard of that word before?", she frowned as she racked her brain trying to figure out where she heard the word before.

"Magic people of non magical heritage", Dumbledore explained with a smile.

"How did she come to have this... er.. ability?" Hermione's father asked.

"sadly, the answer to that is still a mystery", Dumbledore said solemnly. The Grangers nodded indicating to the witch to continue.

McGonaggal nodded " As stated in the letter that Dumbledore is handing to you, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry" she proudly said. 'The school will train magically inclined students of all blood and ranks of life how to adopt and live in and out of the magical world."

"We will teach them the basics and will advance as each year goes", Dumbledore added. "Your daughter will be safe in our hands. She will be with children with the same abilities as hers and she will not feel left out anymore", he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss her so much", Jane wept through her hankie. "Dear whatever shall we do without our princess?"

"Mummy...Daddy...", before Mr. Granger could answer his wife. A girl went down the stairs. Apparently she was eavesdropping from upstairs. "I want to go to this school" she said determinedly, squaring her shoulders to make her self look more confident.

"but dear.. do you understand what this means?", her mother beckoned the girl to sit in her lap. " You will go far far away from everything you are familiar with... away from us..." she explained to her almost grown up daughter. Her confident voice quivering a little.

" I want to learn mummy... you know me... and besides, I can still write to you and I will be home during holidays..", she said in a small voice "please?" she pleaded.

"Are you sure princess?" her father asked now crouching down to where his two girls were.

"yes father. I want to learn... I want to develop my skills", she said with much determination.

"Alright", her father finally gave in and her mother affirmed, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Hermione... here is your letter of acceptance. The instructions are there for your guidance. I'm glad that you will be a part of the Hogwarts family", Dumbledore stood up and so did Minerva. "See you in the great hall in a weeks time", he added and headed towards the door.

'Woudn't you like to stay for dinner?", Jane Granger frantically asked.

"I'm afraid not my dear. We have other matters to attend to. As for now goodbye, goodnight and thank you for your time", he winked at Hermione and McGonagall smiled at the family. They walked out the door and what seemed like magic, they disappeared into thin air with a crack.

---

Draco woke up with a start. He looked around his train compartment to see if anyone noticed that he had another bad dream, a dream which has plagued his sleep for months now. He sighed. As usual nobody of his friends noticed. Crabbe and Goyle were busy pigging out, Pansy was busy looking at her pug-nosed self in the looking glass. However when he looked at Blaise Zabini's direction, to his surprise the Italian was looking at him intently.

Blaise nodded towards the door signaling that they should talk outside. Draco stood up, without looking at the other students in the compartment, slid the door open and stepped into the hallway.

Blaise shut the door behind him."You had the dream again.", it was a statement not a question. Draco just nodded his head in confirmation. "What do you think it means mate?" Blaise prodded his brows furrowing.

"I have no idea.", Draco pinched the bridge of his nose to ease his frustrations. "It's getting worse by the day" he leaned his back to the door and crossed his arms toward his chest. "and this time I saw a face. It was blurry but it was definitely a she.

" Maybe you're just subconsciously nervous about the first day of school?" Blaise asked.

"Malfoys don't get nervous. What is there to be nervous about? We're rich, we're pure blooded and most of all we are not Weasleys" he smirked as his head nodded toward another compartment. "Shall we visit the little blood traitor now?" he sneered.

"I'm not in the mood", Blaise said. "Scaring people of inferior birth may be your idea of a good pass time but it isn't mine" He smirked. "Why don't you take the two oafs with you. They aren't smart but they seem to do the job" Draco nodded and slid the door open.

"Oi! You two. Don't you ever stop eating?", Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco and kept on munching stupidly. " Stop eating and come with me", he commanded. Before the two big boys could complain, Draco stepped out of the compartment and approached his destination. The two boys looked at each other, having no choice , followed their "leader".

---

In another compartment two boys were getting to know each other. They were talking about a little girl who just entered their compartment asking if they saw a toad.

"She was bloody bossy", Ron, the red head boy complained as he rubbed his nose where the little girl said he had a speck of dirt " telling me that my spell does not work... the witch", he stated as he looked at his reflection on the window.

"Well... well what do we have here?", a voice at the compartment's entrance spat. " A little, filthy Weasely and his _boyfriend_", he smirked menacingly. " I didn't know that you have a thing for blood traitors Potter. If I had known, I wouldn't have bothered to introduce myself to you at Malkin's"

"that's funny Malfoy... I didn't know you were interested in Harry to be your _boyfriend" _Ron laughed and Harry snorted at Draco, who was now scowling. To add to his embarrassment, the two oafs he was with, his two "body guards" were also laughing.

"What are you two oafs laughing about?" he snapped at his little minions. " Shut your traps and lets go. The air is suddenly polluted", he added as he looked at Ron. "Oh and Weasely you have some dirt... just right here", Draco smirked, as he pointed to his own nose where the speck of dirt is located on the red head.

"Bloody hell!!", Ron moaned and continued to fiercely rub his nose.

**-----**

**DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT! AGAIN PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I JUST LOVE READING YOUR FEEDBACKS! THEY ARE MY MOTIVATION : ) **


	5. The answer to your questions

**A/N: Hey guys since a lot of you had so many questions, I decided to answer them. So here goes. : )**

**GENERAL NOTE: Please continue to read and review and tell your online friends about my story!  
**

**Katie-** I'm glad you pointed out your confusion, to answer your question yes something did happen to Hermione and her family but they didn't die as stated in the last chapter. Dumbledore also said and I quote " it was a mystery on how they survived".You will understand the story more when it unfolds. I hope you continue reading : ) and REVIEWING!

**GeekNerd- **I'm glad you liked it. :)

**Pinkwhitediamond- **thank you for you lengthy review and your suggestions. I really appreciate it. Yup I don't like my story to seem rushed too. Unfortunately I don't know how to get a beta. hehe. Also I go with the flow when I write stories. Meaning I write the chapters from scratch. I don't have an outline. I think look for an inspiration and then I incorporate it. : )

**Charlotte1993** -A confusing story is better than a story wherein the story line is "expected" don't you think? It gets more interesting when the writer slowly unfolds the story :P. So continue reviewing!!

**Jen103**- hi! keep on reading and reviewing to find out!

bookworm1993- I'm glad you liked it! Continue reviewing!!

**Hannah-** To answer your question Draco isn't that much of a muggle hater at age 8 because in my story Lucius did not think that "teaching" his son about being anti-muggle was important at that age since Draco was confined to the walls of the Malfoy Manor and therefore didn't mingle much with commoners. Well, he thought wrong didn't he? And he acted independently because he is protecting his son's rep from Voldemort and his death eater mates. Hope you continue to review!

**HERE IS THE BAD NEWS. I WILL BE GOING ON A THREE WEEK VACATION TO THE U.S. , SO I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORY FOR THE ENTIRE LENGTH OF MY VACATION. I HOPE WHEN I RETURN MY READERS AND REVIEWERS WILL STILL BE THERE. WAITING FOR ME :)**


	6. Hogwarts

**hey guys sorry for the terribly late update. I'm very busy but I will update when I can. Hope my readers are still out there. Writing is my escape from my busy complicated life hehehe.**

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the platform eyes wide with anticipation, she wished that she has a pair more so she can absorb all the wonderful things around her. Students from every year were running around to their respected rides towards the grandiose castle, Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes widened some more when she saw the Gothic architecture over the horizon. It was way, way better and majestic than she imagined.

"First yers... First yers this way", she gasped when she saw the huge man who owned the booming voice with a Scottish accent. **Giant** she thought in awe. The giant was holding a bell and was chiming it as though he was gathering his flock. " First yers, first yers follow me", he grinned down at the small young wizards and witches looking up at him with a mixture of curiosity, awe and fear. " Hello 'arry!" the giant waved his big hand toward a bespectacled boy.

" did he say Harry? The Harry Potter?" whispers followed the giant's greeting. All who heard the greeting craned their necks to get a glimpse of the boy

"Only four a boat", the man ordered as he guided them to the lake regaining the focus of the first years . "Oi there young man is this frog yers?" he asked a harassed looking young boy from the train.

"Trevor! I have been looking everywhere for you", a young chubby boy smiled widely as he ran to the man. The giant then guided the very much happy boy to the boat.

Hermione then followed suit and sat next to the boy. "Neville you should really keep an eye on that frog of yours" she said. Neville just nodded, too happy to answer Hermione.

"Bloody hell she's bossy", Ron whispered to Harry who were in the same boat as hers. " I hope I'm not in the same house as hers", he added.

"Shhh..." Harry said looking nervously at the bushy haired girl's direction. "She might hear you", fortunately for them the girl was too busy looking at her surroundings to notice the rants of the boy behind her.

Hermione enjoyed the boat ride very much. She was also very attentive to the man who collected them as he generously gave off some information about Hogwarts. She was a little sad that the boat ride has ended.

The man knocked on a great oak door three times. Every one held their breath as the huge door opened which revealed a stern looking witch. "Welcome to Hogwarts", the witch seemed to look at every one of them and then guided the first years to a vacant room. "As we enter the great hall you are to stand in the middle. You will be called by your last names to be sorted. There are four houses and each of them has a great history Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and of course Slytherin", she explained. "If I were you, you better sharpen your minds. I will call you when we are ready for you all" and with that she left the scared first years.

"My brother Fred said we had to fight off a troll or something", Hermione heard Ron whisper to Harry.

Hermione tried not to listen to the boy. She tried to remember all the spells that she read from a book which was given to her a few summers ago. The bit her lower lip in concentration.

"We are ready for you", the stern looking witch approached them and guided them to the middle of the great hall. Every one of them huddled close than they normally would. The witch then walked to the front and pulled out a hat and a stool.

" All we have to do is wear a hat?" Ron angrily said. " I'm going to kill Fred"

---

While the sorting ceremony was taking place Hermione waited patiently but nervously for her name to be called. The only thing on her mind was that she wished not to be sorted to Slytherin. She heard many awful stories about the house. She scanned her eyes to all the four tables. Then her eyes rested to the table at the far corner of the great hall. The occupants there really looked like a mean bunch, **Slytherin...** she thought.

"Granger, Hermione", the witch called her name. Hermione walked slowly toward the hat as she reviewed some last minute spells in her mind. She sat down and the witch placed the hat on the girl's head. Hermione was too nervous to hear what the hat was mumbling about, she only heard.... GRIFFINDOR!!! She hopped down from the stool and went to her table where she was greeted by thunderous applauses.

---

"Draco Malfoy...Slytherin!" monstrous claps from the corner of the great hall resounded when the sorting hat announced his name and the house he was sorted to. The Slytherin Prince has finally arrived. Draco puffed his chest in pride as he gracefully glided to his house's table. He was welcomed by warm pats on the back by his soon-to-be-minions.

_Draco Mal... Mal.. Malfoy! _Hermione's eyes widened as she heard her old friends name. She was happily sorted at She craned neck and tiptoed towards the Slytherin's table to see if she was mistaken. It was no mistake.. She heard it correctly.. the first thing she noticed.. even as a little girl was Draco Malfoy's magnificent blond hair....

-----

"Well done Draco. You're starting to live-up to the Malfoy name", said Damien Montague a snotty third year wizard. The boy's father is an associate of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's iron fisted father.

"Montague" was only Draco's reply to the boy followed by a simple nod. The Montague's are very well respected but are just not elite enough for the Malfoy's. They just tolerate the family because they give off very useful information.

When the sorting ceremony was finished, a scrumptious feast magically appeared on the four long tables. Draco piled the his golden platter with food while occasionally talking to Blaise. "How was are things at the Malfoy Manor?" Blaise asked. "I haven't been there in a while"

"Boring... I have nothing to do but order and torture the ugly house elves around. It gets really old after awhile" the blond drawled as he forked his food.

"I thought Pansy visited you often?" Blaise asked cocking his handsomely shaped eyebrow while nodding his head across the table where the girl was sitting.

"When she visits me... I suddenly know how the elves feel when I torture them", he frowned as he disgustingly at the pug-faced looking female who was staring dreamily at him from across the table.

Upon hearing this, Blaise laughed at his friend's statement. "I'm telling you Draco... there's something wrong with that girl... better watch your back because one of this days she's gonna grab you when you least expect it"

Draco was about to feed himself again when he felt someone hug him from behind. His muscles immediately tensed and his jaw hardened. He jumped away from the arms encircling him and faced it's owner....

-----

**DONE!! Hope you like this chapter. :P R&R please! **


	7. Photographs and Memories

**Hey guys. Only a few of my readers reviewed. I guess that last chapter wasn't up to par with my previous ones. I apologize. **

**However to those who reviewed... THANK YOU so much. You guys made my day. :) On with the chapter. :))**

**Hasmine:**** Maraming salamat :)**

**cherryVanillaCoke16 & Avalonhighgirl:**** I'm glad you guys liked it. :p keep on reviewing!**

**blondiexoxo: thanks! keep on reading!**

**GeekNerd: :)**

**I'm home:**** I'm glad you liked it and as requested here is the update :) **

**---**

Hermione waited anxiously for the sorting ceremony to end. She wanted to go to her old friend so badly. She watched Draco from the other side of the Great Hall. She smiled when she observed that that boy still had his trade mark smirk but felt saddened when she remembered why he does not smile.

/Flashback/

_**Hermione and Draco were once again in the open field. They were in their own happy world, playing under the sun. Hermione so full of life and little Draco quiet and reserved. Hermione being stubborn, took it upon her self to make Draco smile. She did everything from teasing him to telling him jokes.**_

_**"Come on Draco. Smile.", she said as she held a Polaroid in her little hands. She nicked it from her parents room when they were cooking breakfast. She had been trying to get Draco to smile but her attempts were futile. Photographs were scattered everywhere. All of them showing Draco's frown.**_

_**" Will you stop." Draco said. His normally alabaster complexion now red with irritation. "Malfoys do not smile. Now get that thing off my face", he frowned.**_

_**"What do you mean Malfoys' don't smile. Everyone smiles." her plump pink lips pouted cutely. "Come on I just want a picture with you before I leave", she implored sadly. "Just one photo please?"**_

_**Draco was about to protest but just nodded when he saw Hermione's puppy dog brown eyes. He learned that nobody can resist her beautiful orbs. Even her parents.**_

_**"Fine. I won't frown", he scowled and grumbled.**_

_**Hermione smiled widely. She then pulled a muttering Draco Malfoy close to her.**_

_**"OK on the count of three say cheese", she told him seriously**_

_**"Why do I have to say cheese?", Draco asked confusedly.**_

_**"I don't really know... but grown-ups say that all the time when they take pictures of me", she said.**_

_**" I agreed not to frown but I will not do something stupid like say cheese." he said stubbornly.**_

_**"Fine." Hermione mimicked Draco's pout. "One. Two. Three. Cheese!" Hermione smiled widely then clicked the Polaroid.**_

_**Hermione excitedly shook the photo and waited patiently for the finished product. She loved watching pictures appear out of the little black paper. It was her favorite part. SHe held a beautiful smile as the picture began to appear. On an instant her smile turned upside down.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Draco asked his little friend.**_

_**"You promised to smile", Hermione pouted some more. "This is not a smile Draco Malfoy!" she shoved the photo at him.**_

_**Draco looked at the photo " I only promised not to frown. I did not say I will smile", He handed the picture back to Hermione.**_

_**Hermione took the picture from him and looked at it. In the picture little Hermione was smiling sweetly and Draco was... smirking... smirking!**_

_**Hermione just shrugged and carefully pocketed the photo. "How come Malfoys' don't smile?" the little girl asked curiously.**_

_**"Father said that smiling is foolish and weak", he simply said. "and you don't want to anger father... nobody does...."**_

_**Hermione just nodded sadly as she knew from Draco's accounts the consequences of disappointing the older Malfoy. **_

"eat and enjoy... welcome to another year at Hogwarts", Hermione was jerked back to the present when the school's magnificent headmaster Dumbledore ended the sorting ceremony and proclaimed the start of the feast. She stood up and strode towards the Slytherin table ignoring the piles of food which had just appeared.

---

"Pansy is that annoying when she visits you?", Blaise whispered to his friend's ear. Draco just nodded and piled food to his plate. He just described how torturous Pansy's visits are. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders, laughed and looked at the pug faced girl as she ate.

Draco was about to feed himself when he felt someone hug him from behind. His muscles immediately tensed and his jaw hardened. He jumped away from the arms encircling him resulting to his plate ricocheting to Pansy's face. He faced the owner of the hands that just hugged him but before he could ask who the girl was she threw her arms to his neck and kissed his cheeks soundly.

"It's you!" Draco Malfoy's eyes widened when the bushy haired girl hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Draco, it's me Hermione, Hermione Granger" she happily said. "Don't you remember me?"

"Drakie, do you know her", Pansy glared as she approached the other side of the table her face full of Draco's food.

"No. I don't" he scowled and rubbed his cheek raw. "Who the hell are you?!" his voice escalating a bit.

"I told you..." Hermione frowned at her old friend's choice of words but frowning more when she realized that he did not remember. " It's me... Hermione... Hermione Granger... I missed you so much!" Hermione stepped closer attempting to hug Draco again as the red faced blond stepped back.

"HE SAID HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU! STEP AWAY FROM MY DRAKIE!", Pansy, all red in the face screamed like a banshee. She pushed Hermione.

The shocked Hermione felt herself fall to the hard cold floor. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Granger... Granger... " Draco thought carefully. Hermione looked up at him... hoping that he would remember. Hoping that her old friend will smirk and greet her. "Granger..." Draco pondered some more... then his eyes widened when the realization hit him.... "MUDBLOOD!" Draco stepped back like he was burned. "Granger is not a wizarding family name...." he whispered dangerously that Hermione felt herself tremble. "HOW DARE YOU!" an enraged Draco Malfoy yanked the poor girl up, grabbing her by the arm. Everyone in the Great Hall stood up. All the Slytherins at the table stood up in disgust because a "mudblood" was in their territory... the other houses... especially the Gryffindors stood up to rescue her. While the others just stood up out of curiosity.

Hermione whimpered when she felt Draco's strong grip bruise her arm. "HOW DARE YOU... HOW DARE YOU A LOWLY MUDBLOOD TOUCH ME!" his voice thundered.

"MR. MALFOY THAT IS ENOUGH!!" , Dumbledore's voice boomed as he yanked Draco away from Hermione. "I will not tolerate this barbaric behavior in my school!" Draco yanked his body away from the old man and looked at Hermione full of disgust. He then walked away, his robes swishing angrily behind him and stepped out of the great hall for a much needed shower. Just the thought of having a "mudblood" touch him sent him to a disgusted frenzy.

"I apologize for this Miss. Granger. Rest assured that this matter will not go unresolved", he then gave her a reassuring smile and then approached a tall, pale wizard all dressed in black to discuss what just happened.

Hermione was beyond shocked. She realized that everyone's attention was on her. She bowed her head in shame as tears threatened to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. She moved towards the great oak doors but Pansy, making sure that Dumbledore was nowhere near, grabbed and glared at Hermione. "Stay away from Draco you filthy mud..." she was cut off when a bespectacled boy appeared in front of her along with some of the Gryffindors.

" I dare you to finish..." a red head said to her.

"that sentence pug face" and then another red head with the same face as the first one finished the sentence for him.

Pansy looked at the whole mob which then included some from the other houses as well, in fright. Hermione, with all the strength she could muster yanked her self free from her captor and dashed out of the now quiet great hall. That was the spark that started the rivalry between the first year Gryffindors and the first year Slytherins.

---

Hermione stomped to her dorm angrily. Nobody else was there because the feast had not yet ended. She was able to get the password to the Gryffindor common room because a prefect from her house followed her after she walked out of the great hall to see if she was alright and then gave her the password so she can rest.

She kicked the chest that was at the foot of her bed in frustration. She then plopped into bed, shoes and all. At the back of her head something told her that Hermione Granger would never plop into bed with shoes but she didn't care. She was too angry and exhausted to care. She reached inside her robes and took out something. She angrily wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes as it was blurring her vision.

She whimpered and buried her head to her pillow when she saw her and Draco's first photo together. That night she slept with tears in her eyes and with an aching heart.

---

**DONE! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE THAT MORE READERS WILL REVIEW THIS TIME. GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!**

**xoxo **


End file.
